Breaking a Warrior, but Freeing a Princess
by Pupmon1
Summary: Camilla finally captured Hinoka, the warrior princess of Hoshido. What will she do now that she's in her grasp? [Caminoka]


**AN: I wrote this a while ago…and decided to go ahead and post it, I may continue it…based on the reaction I get. If ya like it and want more...tell me.**

 **Warning: Torture, sorta, and manipluation**

* * *

"Hoshidan dog!" The words echoed in her head as the knife bit into the skin of her back. With a flick, a new slash joined the ones that already marred her back, another line of red joining those already there. A while ago...Hinoka would've worried about scarring...but she long figured out that'll never happen. The woman with the monotone voice suddenly retreated...Hinoka couldn't see, but she became very good at telling who was in the tiny room. With a thudding door...someone took her place. The chains holding Hinoka up suddenly went lax, and she fell backward. Gentle arms caught her and pulled her into a warm embrace. A warm feeling...the magic of a healing staff washed over her.

"Relax...the pain is gone now...I'm here..." a gentle voice cooed in her ear.

Hinoka relaxed in the warm woman's hold, groaning softly as her body slowly healed. "Good girl," the woman cooed softly. "Do you wish to rest, my dear?"

Hinoka nodded without thinking "...tired..." Hinoka mumbled distantly. This cycle had been going on for a while now...the monotone woman would string her up and carve into her back with that cruel dagger...slinging words of hatred. Then the gentle one came...with the warmth of healing and kind words. Then time to rest...but the time to rest didn't come easy. Every time she had to beg...and every word chipped away at her pride...but every word came easier.

"You remember what to say...don't you? You're smart enough to..."

"...please let me rest..."

The woman slowly lowered Hinoka to the ground, her head coming to rest on her thigh. "Good girl," the woman cooed. "Who are you?"

Hinoka groaned softly...she forgot about the questions...if she didn't answer right, then the pain would return. This woman kept it away if she wasn't pleased, she left.

"...Hinoka...Youke..." she grunted.

The woman chuckled and gently ran her fingers through Hinoka's hair. "What are you?"

Hinoka paused...this question...she's never answered it correctly. "I don't...know...I don't know what you want me to say..." she muttered.

Hinoka tensed up, expecting to be punished when the woman stopped moving. "You are a servant...that is what you are."

"...a servant..." Hinoka echoed. She knew it was wrong...she knew what she was. But she was scared...scared of that woman coming back.

The woman hummed and nodded. "Now, what are you?"

"A...a servant..."

"A servant of who?"

Hinoka shivered and nuzzled into her. "...you..." she guessed.

"Good girl, you're very smart," the woman cooed. "You may rest."

"...thank you..." Hinoka mumbled, letting her body and mind relax.

* * *

Camilla smiled as the Hoshidan princess fell asleep in her lap. Once the small red head had relaxed fully, Camilla slowly pulled herself out from under her. She carefully stood, making sure to make no noise as she backed away to the heavy oak door of the cell. She shut it behind her and smiled.

"Is your plan working?" Beruka asked when she watched her lady come out of the room.

Camilla chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she's beginning to crack."

"What...are we doing?" Flora suddenly asked as she stepped around the corner, holding her staff behind her back.

"We're going to use Hinoka for our own gains," Camilla answered. "For the glory of Nohr."

"And if the little red head just happens to...fall under your spell, Lady Camilla, then that's just a happy accident?" Beruka muttered as she spun the bloody knife in her hand.

"You know I think of the kingdom first." Camilla smiled at her near emotionless retainer.

"Yes, of course, I was only saying, Lady Camilla...you seem to want her to cling to you," Beruka pointed out.

Camilla shrugged and grabbed the knife from her retainer. Flora glanced between the two women...half horrified. They were manipulating this woman with pain and warmth. And they didn't seem sorry about it.

"I...I should go check on my sister..." she muttered before quickly bowing out.

Camilla silently watched Flora walk away. Not everyone had the fortitude for what they were doing, she knew that well enough. But Flora will help when she is ordered. The princess's thoughts were interrupted when her second retainer suddenly ran around the corner.

"L-Lady Camilla!" Selena gasped as she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asked carefully. She had told the woman to watch Hinoka's mount, who was bound in the stable. "Why are you here?"

"Her horse...its...she's not..."

"Selena, breath!" Camilla snapped.

Selena paused and took a deep breath, taking a moment to calm her breathing, and subsequently her voice. "Okay okay. Her horse is acting...strange. Its being...calm."

Camilla paused and crossed her arms, thinking through this information. That was strange to say the least. Hinoka's pegasus had been a near wild beast, thrashing and trying to attack anyone who came close. If she's calm, then maybe her theory about pegasi being connected to their riders, since Hinoka was also becoming more and more passive.

"Keep an eye on it. Beruka, stay here and keep any eye on Hinoka, come fetch me if she starts to wake up."

The retainers watched as their lady walked away from them, leaving silence in her place. They glanced at each other and Selena shrugged. This was wrong...but who were they to complain. They just needed to do as they were ordered.


End file.
